InfiShipping
by FireFox66
Summary: Ash has won tickets to the Sevii Islands... but every girl that likes him is also on the ship! HUGE CAT FIGHT ENSUES. Too many pairings to name!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok I'm just going to say I DON"T OWN POKEMON! (I wish I did though)**

**Age of characters**

**Ash 19**

**Misty 19**

**Brock 23**

**Max 14**

**May 18**

**James 21**

**Jessie 22**

**All other characters 18-19 **

InfiShipping

Chapter 1 Baby I'm Crazy.

Ash smiled as the sea spray hit his face. He looked out at the huge ship that he would be on for one week. A month ago Ash received one of those "You win bla bla… etc.." Ash really didn't care until he read what he had won. A first class ticket on the S.S. Mantine. The Mantine was a very fancy ship that went to the Sevii Islands every year. He looked out to sea thinking back to when he used a ship to get to Johto with Misty and Brock.

"Hey Ash what are you doing here?"

Ash turned around and saw Misty and Brock walking to the ship.

"Misty! Brock!"

They said hello to each other and Ash explained why he was there.

"Weird… I got the same form…"

"Same here…"

Ash was getting creeped out by this. But then thought it was just luck.

"So do you know who else's is on the ship?"

"We are!"

Ash once again spun around and saw Dawn, May, and Max.

"Really REALLY weird…"

"What's weird?"

Ash explained and all of them looked VERY creeped out.

"OOOKAY what's next? Melody, Sakura, and Bianca walking right to us?"

"You were talking about us?"

Ash very very slowly turned around and saw Melody, Sakura, and Bianca walk near them.

"Are you guys here for the ship?" Ash asked.

"Yeah! We won a mail order thingy! Umm… Ash are you ok?"

Ash was twitching. He couldn't believe that all of these people the he knew were here.

"That is odd… oh well! The more the merrier!" Melody said in a chipper voice.

A few meters away our favorite Team Rocket trio watched the group boarding the ship.

"What is this? A twerp convention?" Meowth asked.

"I don't know but think of all of the Pokemon there will be on the ship!" Jessie said.

"You're right! Haaa… wait a moment… that girl…" James pointed to a girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Haven't we seen her before?"

Meowth looked at the girl.

"I know who that is! And if she's here than we have some competition to steal some Pokemon!"

"Let's get on that ship before it leaves!"

The bumbling trio snuck onto the ship waiting for the right time…

Ash stepped on deck and saw a middle-aged man in normal sailor clothes.

"Are you the captain?" Ash asked

"Yes I am laddie. Do you have your ticket?"

Ash handed him the ticket and asked why all of the people that won were friends of his. The captain merely shrugged and said it was "Just some good luck laddie". On the deck there was so much food Brock and Max couldn't believe it. While they were stuffing themselves Ash was talking to May and Melody.

"Melody it's been what? 7 years?"

"Felt like more to me…"

"YAWN… well I'm tired… I'm going to bed…" Ash said sleepily.

After Ash walked to his cabin May and Melody talked to each other.

"He's so… nice and cute…"

"WAIT are you saying that about MY ASH?" May shouted.

"YOUR ASH?"

"YES MY ASH."

"Cut it out you two! We're not going to make a big deal about this are we?" Misty said.

May and Melody looked down sheepishly.

"I mean he obviously likes me best anyway."

May and Melody jumped on Misty and a huge fight ensued.

**HAAAA! Ash you have no idea what you're getting into! Next Ch will be up today!!!**

**FF66! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Yet another

Ash, oblivious to the fight going on the deck, was getting ready for bed. He yawned as he looked at the clock on his desk._ 11 o'clock hu…what's that noise?_ He noticed a sound that sounded like someone walking near his door. Thinking it was Brock Ash stuck his head out the door. But when he saw the figure he knew it was not Brock. The person was female and she looked straight at Ash with bright blue eyes. Then she dashed down a hallway. _ No more pizza for me after 10 any more._ Ash thought to himself as he sat in bed.

Up on the deck pandemonium had broken out. All of the other passengers were trying to stop May and Melody from killing Misty.

"What's going on here?!" Dawn shouted after the three girls were pulled off each other.

May, Misty, and Melody just sat there glaring at each other.

"Would you two answer the question?"

"I will. I was talking to Melody and she said Ash was hers!

A gasp emerged from the crowd.

"Yeah and then you started yelling at me!"

The three girls were on the edge of fighting each other again.

"You said Ash was yours?"

"Yes… or he will be soon!"

All the girls started shouting at each other.

"ASH IS MINE!"

"NO HE'S MINE!"

Out of nowhere the intercom came on and the voice from the mic. said "Remember that on Wednesday there will be a dance. That's all for now." All of the girls just stared at the intercom for a minute. Every girl on the ship heard the message and knew that this was the best chance to be with Ash.

Ash rolled over in bed. He couldn't get that figure out of his head. _What the heck was that?_ His thoughts were interrupted by his Pikachu's snoring. _I guess I need my sleep...tomorrow's going to be a big day._ He had no idea how right he was.

The next day Ash was awaken by a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked tiredly.

"It's Melody can I come in?"

"Sure come on in."

Melody came in holding a tray of waffles.

"OOO! Are those for me?"

"Yes Ash they are."

Melody sat the tray on his bed and while he scarffed it down Melody looked at him intently. Ash, thinking about last night, asked her if she had seen anyone sneaking around the ship.

"No I haven't Ash… do you want me to look for you?"

"Umm… no it's ok."

"Well ok see you later."

Ash was wondering why Melody was acting so nice when May came into the room.

"Hey Ash want to go for a swim?"

"Uhh sure… I'll be out in a sec…"

May smiled at him and left to go change.

_That was weird…What do you make of it Pikachu?_

_Don't know… very odd though…_

At that moment Misty came though his door.

"Hey Ash you ok?"

"Yeah… just fine…"

"Ok well if you need anything just tell me!"

Misty walked off and left Ash very **VERY **confused.

'What in the world is going on here?!?!"

Ash ran over to Brock's room to find him reading a book on his bed. Ash told him what happened.

"Misty acted nice?! It's the Apocalypse!!!!"

"Brock clam down I just need to know if anything happened last night."

"I went to bed early. I didn't see anything though."

"Ok did you see anyone sneaking around then?"

"No Ash sorry…"

Our Team Rocket trio saw every thing that happed that night. They were discussing it in the bottom of the ship.

"It looks like the twerp has some admirers!" Meowth said thoughtfully.

"Maybe this can work to our advantage!" James thought out loud.

"How?"

"Simple, while all the girls are fighting over Ash the last things on their little minds will be their Pokemon!"

"Great plan James!" Jessie yelled… a little tooo loud.

"Alright you three, I think the captain would like to see you."

The Team Rocket members turned around to see a large middle-age man with a funny Scottish accent standing over them.

"But you said to the twerp you were captain…"

"Me captain? That's a laugh. Let's get you to the captain.

When they reached captain's quarters a voice from a chair in front of them said "You three… mmm you're from Team Rocket… just like that girl…"

**Who is that girl? And what's up with Misty? Is it really the Apocalypse? And why am I asking all these Questions? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Ash do you really have no idea what's happening on the ship?**

**Ash: WHAA?**

**Me: sigh… does this phrase mean anything to you? NIMCOMPOOP!**

**Ash: WAAA?**

**Me: SOOOO stupid… why does he get all the girls?!**

Ch 3 Poor Poor Ash…

Ash was in the swimming pool with May splashing her with water. He was still confused why al the girls were being nice? Dawn was taking care of Pikachu for free, Sakura had made him lunch, and Bianca had painted him a picture. After swimming he headed to Annabel's room he hadn't seen her much.

"Hi Annabel what's up?"

"Oh Ash! Hey! You seem stressed…" Annabel had Psychic powers and could read emotions.

"Yea I'm a little tense…"

"Here let me help you."

Ash was really creeped out. He ran out the door to get Pikachu. Once he got to Dawns room he was unpleasantly surprised.

"Oh Ash you want to hang out?"

"Umm… later can I get Pikachu?"

"You can get him later… how bout' just us?"

Ash slammed the door behind him. _Does this ship make every one crazy??! _He ran to the only place he knew was safe Brock's room. He explained he problem to Brock.

"Well I would say… they're fighting over you."

"WHAAA?!"

"Now usually I would tell you to embrace it but that could harm you…"

"Harm me?"

"Yes see the girls are fighting over you… if you get in the middle of it… well."

Brock showed a picture of Ash mauled and bruised.

"Ah I see so what do I do?"

"Find a good hiding place!"

That talked for hours deciding what to do. About 8 that night there was banging on Brock's door.

"Give us Ash and you don't get hurt Brock!"

"Not a chance… all for one and one for…" Ash found himself pushed out the door.

"All…AHHHH!"

Ash ran as fast as he could to his room. He slammed the door shut behind him. The girls ran past the room. _Whew…Ok the doors locked and its jammed ok I can stay here._ He put the keys to his room in a desk._ Let's see… what the…_Ash herd a sound and turned around and saw the same figure that he had seen last night!

"You wait… I know you! You that Team Rocket girl… Domino!"

The attractive blond walked near him.

"Awww you remember me!"

"Yeah because you tried to kill me!"

"Oh no Ash after the mission I had something planed for you… or should I say us?"

Ash gulped and franticly tried in vain to open the door. The girl giggled and held up the keys.

"Uh Domino can I have toughs?"

"Oh no Ash if I gave them to you might leave!"

Ash ran forward and grabbed the keys from Domino and ran like heck to the other side of the ship. _Find a hiding place find a hiding place… AH!_ Ash dived into a life bout and put the cover over it. _I better tell Max and Brock where I am._ He took out his cell phone and texted to Max Hlp I'm being chased by grls! Max text back Whr are u? Ash texted I'm in life boat # 14 on lft side! Max u thr? Out of nowhere the cover was taken off and Ash saw May jumping into the boat.

"Not a bad place to be all alone just us."

Ash tore off the cover and sped down to the hull of the ship screaming all the way.

**Poor Ash… poor me! Why can't I have fan girls???? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok I'm having some trouble I can't** **decide who Ash will end up with so you can help!**

**Ash: WHOA you're putting my fate into a bunch of random reviewers??**

**Me: Yes.**

**Ash: Ahgr.**

**Me: Ok I'm leaning to Misty May or Domino so help me please!**

Ch 4 Domino

Ash was hiding in the lower parts of the ship. The girls for all his knowledge were still on the deck looking for him. _Were the heck can I go to hide for a week?_ A thought came to him. _I can hide in the spa for a time all though I still need to find a permanent hiding place… _Running into the spa area he noticed that there was steam everywhere. _Weird I didn't know anyone had used this…_ He herd splashing. He spun around to see Domino walking to him.

"Why did you run away from me?"

"Oh that's just great… AHHHHH!"

He ran into a random room hoping to hide. He looked around to see what room he was in._ Crap! I'm in the girl's locker room!_ He herd a voice calling for him "Ash where are you? I know you're in here!" _Double Crap! _He stealthily creped around the lockers trying to get to the exit. A finger tapped him on the back.

"Hello Ash!"

"What the heck is wrong with you girls?!"

He tried for the door but Domino did a skillful jump over his head.

"Oh no you're not getting away this time."

Ash stopped right in front of Domino.

"OK! What do you people what with me?!?!"

Domino gave him an evil smile "I don't know about the girls up on deck but I know what I what."

Domino gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ash saw his chance he ran as fast as he could to anywhere but there! As he ran he thought about every thing that was happening. _Ok lets see I'm separated from Pikachu, Brock, and Max the only sane people on this ship. I'm being chased by a Team Rocket member, a psychic, a gym leader, and three other girls…not my day. _As if to answer his question he ran smack into Misty.

"Misty! Please don't like go crazy!"

"Look Ash I'm not as crazy as the other girls… I do like you… I mean like you like you."

Ash looked at Misty. He was about to say something when all of the girls that had been looking for him found them.

"ASH!"

"Umm… see you later Misty got to go!" Ash blurted out.

Ash ran to Max's room hoping that May wasn't there. She wasn't the only person there was Max.

"Max you got to hide me!"

When Ash made sure the cost was clear he told Max about every thing that happened.

"That figures I read May's diary she's like gaga over you."

"Great…"

"mmm… I know! You should talk to the captain!"

"Why in the world would I do that?"

"So you can ask him to cancel the dance and then the girls won't fight over you!" 

Ash agreed and went to the captain. He opened the door and asked if he could cancel the dance.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ash."

"Why not? And how do you know my name?"

"Oh I've know you for a long time Ash."

A man stood up from the chair.

"GARY???!!!!"

**Sorry this was short. But Please help and tell me who he should be with! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Im BACK! Sorry I've not updated in a week… sadly this will be the last ch. For a long time. On to the story.**

Ch 5 Dance

"Hiya Ashy."

"Gary?! You're the captain??!!"

"HAAAA Ash always last to get whats going on… duh I'm the captain."

"Bu… wait… you gave the tickets to me and all the other people!"

"Once again duh! It was simple all I had to do was find the girls that liked you and get them on the same ship as you. Then I sat back and watched the girls fighting over you."

"You mean you saw everything?"

"I have cameras all over the ship I saw everything… by the way why the heck did you runaway from Domino? I would have stayed there all week!"

"Why did you do this to me Gary??"

"Well first I wanted a little payback for what you did to me at the Sliver League and also for my entertainment. I mean this is better than the movies! Letting you get chased around the ship was funny!"

"Ok Gary get me off of this ship!!!"

"I can't do that Ash or the Ash fan club might get mad."

He pointed down to the deck where all the girls were. He then called out over the intercom "Oh ladies I have Ash right up here for you!" The girls ran up to the top of the ship. Gray was busting up laughing as Ash tried to runaway. Ash ran down the small hallway. He was about to be caught by the girls when he was pulled into a room. He looked around the room and saw Misty's smiling face.

"AH! Misty! Don't kill me!!!"

"Umm… Ash chill out. I was just trying to help."

"Oh yeah thanks…"

"Ash I was wondering if you would…"

"What?"

"If you would go with me to…"

"Awww how sweet."

Ash and Misty spun around and they were face to face with Domino.

"To bad I've to break this up!"

Domino jumped high in the air and landed right behind Ash. She then hit Ash's neck right on his pressure point knocking him out.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I'm taking him back to HQ he'll make a good Team Rocket member."

"No I won't let you do that!"

Misty took out a Poke Ball and tossed it on the ground.

"Go Blastoise!"

The large Turtle took up nearly a 4th of the room.

"Now use Hyper Beam!"

The beam of pure energy hit Domino smashing her to the wall witch then collapsed into the Ocean.

"NOOOOO!" Domino screamed as she fell into the deep blue.

Misty returned Blastoise and ran to Ash.

"Misty…" he mumbled out.

"Yes Ash?"

"Can you go to the dance with me?"

Misty just smiled at him.

**That night…**

The floor was cleared and Ash and Misty stepped onto the dance floor. All of the other girls were crying or cursing Misty. Ash and Misty ignored it and dance until they kissed each other on the lips.

Domino stood on a beach of an island. Her arms were crossed and a smirk was on her face. _Ok Misty enjoy Ash when you can cuz' I'm coming back for him…_

**Yes this is the last ch for this story but! There's going to be a sequel soon! I will not be able to type for a long time after this… **


End file.
